


Baby Weight Drabbles

by MasterArchfiend



Series: Baby Weight Collection [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Humor, Mild Angst, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend
Summary: Random Drabbles set in my Baby Weight AU. Some might not be canon, but I'll note that if that is the case.
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Blue Diamond's Pearl/Yellow Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Baby Weight Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680229
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Normal Domestic Discussions

Pearl grunted as she plopped down onto the couch, the frame creaking under her wide ass as she rubbed her stomach. Motherhood was hard work so she deserved those sixteen candy apples. After all she helped Anastasia clean her room, washed all the dishes from Amethyst's messy cooking and cleaned up a vase...that her hips knocked over from turning too quickly. 

Perhaps it was time to expand the temple or perhaps the beach house. 

"What's up babe?" Amethyst jumped down next to Pearl, baby monitor around her neck in case their daughter needed anything. "Thinking about dinner~" 

The pale gem blushed as her wife jiggled her belly. "Not now dear! What if Garnet comes back early? Besides I was actually wondering if we might need to expand."

The quartz chuckled. "Haven't you been doing that already?"

"I meant the house. Anastasia is an amethyst so she is going to get much larger and I'm certainly not slimming down any time soon."

Amethyst snuggled up close. "You got a point. Peri said my height shouldn't be inheritunble...inhair...she won't be me size. So that'll be two kids towering over me."

Pearl wrapped an arm around the purple gem, pulling her in to sink into her side. "Well our little princess has a few years before you can start asking her for piggie back rides. We should just think about making sure we don't end up too late for renovations or-"

The baby monitor crackled, AJ's voice coming through. "Mommathyst? When dinner?"

"Or making dinner." Amethyst finished. "I can get a pizza done in twelve minutes."

"Sounds lovely~"


	2. Lapidot discussions part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't obvious, these are mostly just going to be fluffy or emotional moments, but that's because I plan to keep the more mature things reserved for a separate grouping.

Peridot hummed as she updated her cheep cheep account with the photo from the beach when Percy patted her thigh for attention. The little lazuli looking confused as she pointed to the master bedroom. "Locked."

The master bedroom door was locked and a quick glance to see Pierre playing with her blocks confirmed that Lapis was having a private moment. "Don't worry sweetie. Momma is just busy is all."

The little gemling didn't like that answer and stomped her feet. "Wanna fly!" Percy knew that if she flew without her lazuli mother, then she would be in trouble, especially if the occupied Pierre didn't want to join her sister.

"Now Percy Pumpkin Lazuli, you know tantrums don't help." Peridot had learned rather recently that children seem to be quite unnerved when their middle name was spoken and gemlings were no different. The lazuli stormed off, more like toddled, to play with her bunny. 

About ten minutes later Lapis emerged in a cheery mood and was pounced by a daughter eager to do some flying even if it was with a safety harness. Peridot gave her wife the "we need to talk later, but you aren't in trouble" look they had formed which was just a blink with a stuck out tounge and slight head turn before Pierre showed her green mama the barn replica made out of her blocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to use Lapidot for a lot of the deeper scenes, but rest assured there will be humor for them and depth for others at some point.


	3. Lapidot discussions part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone forgot, Peridot is asexual in this AU. Asexual is not the same thing as aromatic. She is romantically attracted to Lapis. The short ogress (she is too fat to be a gremlin) just doesn't have thoughts about making her wife scream her name so even the diamonds can hear it.
> 
> They just did it because gemling adoption isn't an option in this AU and Peridot is definitely the kind of gem who would go love being a mom in my eyes.

Lapis and Peridot double checked the baby monitor before laying down in bed as the green gem spoke up. "I thought that we agreed that you'd give me a heads up before taking care of such needs Lapis."

The blue gem frowned before letting out a gasp. "Oh! You thought that I was hunting for pearls! Nah. I didn't want to risk the girls finding out where I stash gummy bears."

"You have gummy bears?!"

"I _had_ gummy bears tubby. Sorry about the confusion love."

They laid in silence until Peridot spoke up once more. "Does it ever bother you that I don't like to, you know?"

Lapis rolled so could easily run her fingers through her wife's hair. "It took some getting used to at first. You would not believe how much you not getting my innuendos drove me up the wall. Now though? I'm too busy loving every moment with you and the girls to care."

"But I know that you still have moments."

"Twinkies are fantastic and I regret nothing."

"I'm serious here Laz."

"I've done it three times since the twins were born. Trust me that is tame compared to most folks who like the deed."

"The what?"

The blue gem laughed, giving out a small snort. "You don't know that one? Oh this is what I love about you Peridot. You're so wonderfully genuine."

"I love you too Lapis."


	4. Green needs a baby proof radio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need to give Green some more spotlight.

Green frowned at the screen. She saw weird shapes flashing across it while the music to her favorite song played, but there were no words.

The little pearl yelled as she through a plush block at the offending device, her yellow mother waddling in at swiftness unassociated with her jiggling form. "What's wrong my angel?"

The small gem tended to be quite quiet unless she was being very emotional, a trait she got from her sire, so Yellow was well aware that something was troubling her daughter. Said child pointed to the offending device. "Not sing!"

Yellow took a moment to comprehend, having a wife who spent the first few thousands of years communicating in single syllables and body language made her quite adept at such things. "Oh! No Green. A karaoke machine doesn't sing. You take the microphone here and sing the words yourself."

The gem stared at the offered device, tentatively grabbing it just as the music ended. "Again!" Her mother complied, eager to see if she understood.

As the notes played, Green raised the mic to her mouth and raised her other hand. "Interglatic!"

Yellow began to happily record as Blue joined them. "We should start paying attention to what she does with her radio."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heck, I need to write more background gems in general.
> 
> And yes, Green is attempting to sing Intergalactic by The Beastie Boys. I'm not big on rap music, but I like that one..


	5. Parents should respect their kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentative Canon or I don't know if I want to cover the gemlings this old enough to make this canon.
> 
> Percy talks with her girlfriend about Mrs. and Mrs. Lazuli's issues with privacy when AJ is staying over.

Percy double checked outside of the bedroom door, looking not only down both ends of the small hallway, but also up towards the ceiling in case of an airborne mother. 

Anastasia sat on the lazuli's bed with an amused smile. "Seriously Babe? All we ever do is cuddle and watch cheesy mystery movies. Your moms know that by now."

The blue gem ran a hand through her hair. "Last time I found the old baby monitor inside one of my dresser drawers, turned on with fresh batteries."

The quartz laughed. "Can you blame them though? They just don't want us rushing things. My moms spent thousands of years getting to know each other before they even had a first date."

Percy climbed into bed, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend. "It just feels like a break in trust, you know? I want to take my time with you. We have more than enough, but sometimes it seems like they don't get that."

Squeezing her back gently, AJ ran a hand across the blue gem's scalp. "I get it. Mom says life on Earth moves so quickly that even after all these years, she's still surprised with how things change from one day to the next. Apparently older era gems are just tuned to a certain measure of time and that leads to them be more shocked at sudden changes."

The lazuli laughed. "I'm lucky that I got a smart girlfriend like you. I probably wouldn't have thought of that."

"You're smarter than you give yourself credit for. Now let's just put on some Holmes and have a nice date."

Back in their bedroom, Lapis quickly ate the baby monitor as Peridot began to hyperventilate. "We need to work on this personal space thing asap."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you read that last paragraph correctly. Lapis ate the speaker and both her and Peridot feel bad for being too intrusive in their daughter's relationship. Meanwhile Pierre is probably off playing mini-golf.


End file.
